Five Years
by rachcorleone
Summary: Cinco anos desde a última vez em que eu tinha visto o rosto estúpido e risonho dele. -- Tradução.
1. Chapter 1

**Traduzida em: **01/05/2009

**Autora: **Rebecka

**Capítulo Um**

Cinco anos desde a última vez em que eu tinha visto o rosto estúpido e risonho dele. Cinco anos desde que eu tinha tocado suas mãos ásperas. Cinco anos desde que nós havíamos estado no mesmo cômodo. Cinco anos desde que meus sonhos tinham se tornado realidade e, então, viraram completos pesadelos. Cinco longos anos, mas eu ainda estava estável. Eu tinha sobrevivido a Pierre Bouvier e eu ia ficar bem.

Ou isso era o que eu vinha dizendo a mim mesmo, desde que Chuck tinha praticamente me arrastado para o apartamento que ele dividia com Pierre. Ele me prometeu que Pierre não voltaria do trabalho, enquanto eu estivesse lá, o que nos dava bastante tempo para trabalhar no projeto dele.

Eu tinha passado todos os dias no apartamento e casa de Chuck por quase três semanas, sem ser descoberto. Eu estava quase certo de que passaria pela provação sem ele saber que eu tinha estado em sua casa, inspecionado sua vida comum e criticado seus hábitos alimentares. O fato de que ele queria me ver nem sequer importava. Eu tinha deixado-o no meu passado, cinco anos atrás, e não havia motivo em sequer tentar trazer nossa amizade de volta.

O único motivo pelo qual eu estava ajudando Chuck era por que ele tinha transando com alguma garota, e ela estava grávida e dando a luz ao bebê dele em algumas semanas. O problema era que ela não queria ficar com a criança ou continuar com Chuck. Ele ia ser um pai solteiro de um recém nascido, sem nenhum lugar para colocá-lo. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu teria apensa me afastado no dia em que ele ligou.

_-David, por favor! Eu preciso da ajuda de alguém... Eu não consigo fazer isso sozinho. Eu não tenho idéia nem de por onde começar com um bebê!_

_-Chuck, olha... Eu gostaria de ajudar, mas eu apenas... Eu sequer estou em Montreal._

_-Não está?_

_-Não. Eu me mudei para Nova York há muito tempo..._

_-Mas... David, por favor! Você é o único esperto o bastante para me ajudar, e Pierre não sabe o que fazer também... Nenhum de nós sabe._

_-Arrume uma namorada._

_-Yeah, ótima idéia. Arrumar uma namorada há apenas alguns dias do meu filho nascer!_

_-Eu apenas não quero estar na mesma casa que Pierre, okay? Eu ainda não estou pronto para isso._

_-Apenas venha. Por mim. Por favor. Os outros caras vão estar aqui simultaneamente. Mas eu vou ajeitar para que você nunca, nunca encontre com Pierre. Okay? Por favor!_

Eu tinha concordado, obviamente, por que, um, eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer e, dois, eu realmente, realmente sentia saudades dos meus amigos. Nova York é ótima, não me entenda mal... Mas algo sobre meus melhores amigos não estarem comigo apenas fez com que tudo parecesse muito diferente.

Chuck tinha comprado uma casa em algum lugar, há alguns quilômetros da porcaria de apartamento que ele e Pierre dividiam. Era uma casa legal, com três quartos e dois banheiros. O tipo de casa que pessoas normais moravam, não ex-famosos que nem sequer eram lembrados. Era em uma vizinhança legal, no lado bom da cidade, o lugar que Chuck sempre quis comprar, mas nunca teve tempo. Eu estava certo de que sua criança iria gostar do lugar quase tanto quanto eu gostei.

A pior parte era empacotar todas as porcarias de Chuck e levá-las quase quatro quilômetros pela rua, vendo a distância do telhado do apartamento em um bom dia. Ele tinha um monte de porcarias, me deixe ser o primeiro a dizer. Roupas, sapatos, baquetas aleatórias, baterias aleatórias, pratos, pedestal, microfone, guitarras, teclados, um estúdio de música trancado em seu armário, mais roupas, mais sapatos, mais coisas de música e minha lista continuava.

Chuck pegava o caminhão de Pierre emprestado todas as quartas-feiras para trazer todos os seus itens de bebê de locais aleatórios onde ele os havia guardado. Seu filho era uma criança sortuda, eu já tinha decidido. Ela tinha tudo o que alguém poderia querer, ou ao menos eu achei que tudo fosse muito legal. Chuck tinha, no mínimo, umas mil cópias de "Como Ser Um Bom Pai" e "Paternidade Solteira". Eu me sentia mal pelo cara.

O quarto do bebê era pintado de verde, com bastante amarelo e azul. Eu achei que parecia bom, mas Chuck estava preocupado que alguém poderia pensar que ele estava tentando ter um filho gay. Eu argumentei que um bilhão de bebês eram normais e todos eles tinham quartos verdes com amarelo e azul. Chuck jurou que ele não se importaria se seu filho fosse gay. Eu apenas encolhi os ombros. O que ele dissesse.

-Hey, David… - Chuck me chamou do quarto do bebê.

-Sim?

-Quanto tempo você pode ficar?

-Provavelmente até que você queira que eu vá embora, por quê?

-Bem... Eu apenas não queria ficar sozinho com o bebê. Eu estava esperando que você ficasse por mais algumas semanas.

-Claro. O que você quiser. – eu concordei. Eu não tinha nenhum outro lugar para estar e a única responsabilidade que eu tinha era um peixinho, mas meu amigo de Nova York estava tomando conta dele, e eu não tinha preocupações.

-Ótimo! Eu estou tão feliz!

Eu apenas rolei os olhos e continuei a pendurar as roupas de Chuck em cabides e pendurá-los no armário. Esse era para ser o trabalho de Sebastien, mas ele tinha ido devolver o caminhão de Pierre, desde que eu não queria ser deixado sozinho na casa. Jeff estava em algum lugar da sala de estar, argumentando com a televisão. Até mesmo Patrick havia feito uma aparição, mais para me ver do que ajudar Chuck. Eu franzi o cenho levemente para mim mesmo, percebendo que eles tinham sentindo mais minha falta do que eu tinha imaginado.

Eu terminei as roupas de Chuck e me juntei a ele no quarto do bebê. Ele já tinha decidido um nome – Casey, menino ou menina – e eu achei que era apropriado. O nome fora bordado em vários cobertores pela mãe dele, e pelas avós dos dois lados. Casey Comeau seria mimado.

-Quando Natalie vai chegar?

Chuck fez uma careta.

-Duas. Que horas são?

-Duas e meia.

-Eu acho que vou ligar para ela.

Natalie era a quase ex-namorada de Chuck, também a mãe de seu filho. Ela deixara claro que assim que Casey tivesse nascido, ela estava indo embora e nunca ia querer nada com eles dois. Estranhamente, Chuck estava bem com isso. Ele vinha planejando terminar com ela dias antes dela lhe contar as novidades. Ele não tivera coragem de terminar com ela depois disso, entretanto, por isso ele ainda estava com ela.

Enquanto Chuck estava no outro quarto, no telefone, Sebastien retornou com o caminhão de Pierre e me encontrou no quarto do bebê. Ele se sentou na cadeira de balanço e se balançou para frente e para trás algumas vezes, antes de suspirar audivelmente.

-O que foi?

-Nada. Eu apenas senti sua falta, David.

-Yeah, eu acho que eu também senti falta de vocês.

-Por que você não vem pra cá de novo? Eu amaria sair mais vezes.

-Eu vou ficar com o Chuck por um tempo depois que Casey nascer. Eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer.

-Eu quis dizer ficar aqui. Para sempre. Não é a mesma coisa sem você.

Eu encolhi meus ombros. Mesmo que Sebastien não soubesse por que eu tinha ido embora, ele tinha uma idéia de quem isso envolvia.

-V-você já falou com ele? – Sebastien perguntou calmamente.

-Não.

-Você não quer?

-Não. Iria acabar virando uma discussão. E eu não estou pronto para perdoá-lo.

-Eu sei.

-Mas eu sinto falta dele, Seb, eu sinto falta dele como o inferno.

-Isso é uma contradição, mas okay.

Eu rolei meus olhos.

-Eu estou abrindo meu coração e você está corrigindo minha gramática?

-É o que acontece quando você vira um professor de inglês.

-Ew.

-E você? Você voltou a trabalhar?

Eu sorri.

-Por um tempo. Tipo, duas semanas. Eu apenas não consegui me adaptar no mundo real.

-Então, o que você faz?

-Eu não faço nada...

-Mas de onde você tira dinheiro? – ele me perguntou, seus olhos se arregalando.

-Eu ajudei a escrever essa música para o álbum de um amigo e, então, eu toquei o baixo para ela e toda a vez que essa música toca, eu ganho um quarto do valor. Vamos apenas dizer que eu ganho um grande bônus, e essa música toca bastante.

-Wow. Que legal. Então, você ainda está fazendo música?

-Não. Foi só uma vez.

Sebastien assentiu.

-Eu quero tocar... Mas apenas não é o mesmo sem vocês.

Eu suspirei, entendendo completamente. Eu sentia falta deles terrivelmente. Talvez voltar para Montreal não fosse tão ruim. Mas, aí, eu arriscaria que Pierre me visse e isso era algo que eu não conseguiria lidar. Não. Eu voltaria para Nova York. Era assim que tinha que ser.

-Natalie está vindo. – Chuck disse, entrando no quarto novamente.

-Isso é bom.

-Sim. Ela estava no hospital novamente. Alarme falso. Eles ficam dizendo que pode ser qualquer dia, agora.

-Wow... Eu não posso acreditar que você vai ser pai, Chuck! – eu ri.

-É louco... – Jeff disse, entrando logo atrás de Chuck. – Eu ainda não consigo ver o Chuck como o tipo paternal.

-Como está Maya? – eu perguntei.

-Bem. Ela está com quase sete anos agora. Enorme!

-Tipo, gorda?

-Não, idiota. – Jeff disse, batendo levemente no meu braço. – Enorme no sentindo de crescida.

-Brincadeira, brincadeira.

-E você, David? Algum plano para ter filhos? – Sebastien perguntou zombeteiramente.

-Nah, um peixe é o bastante.

-O qual você está negligenciando. – Jeff me lembrou.

-Oh, cale a boca. Eu o deixei com a babá.

Não demorou muito para que nós estivéssemos rindo e contando piadas, sendo divertidos e aproveitando nosso tempo juntos. Eu sabia que tudo chegaria ao fim logo, em um mês ou dois meses, mas tudo voltaria ao normal. Eu apenas queria lembrar deles como eles um dia foram, antes das crianças, antes da banda terminar, antes de tudo. Rir com eles deixou mais fácil lembrar dos bons tempos.

Alguém bateu na porta da frente e Chuck saiu do quarto para atender. Ele voltou dois minutos mais tarde, com o cenho franzido.

-O que foi?

-Uh... Eu sei que isso não vai te deixar feliz… Mas Pierre está aqui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois]**

Eu não acho que alguma vez eu corri tão rápido em toda minha vida. Eu passei direto por Pierre, sem nem uma palavra, ou sequer um olhar em sua direção (isso é mentira, eu olhei). Ele tentou me parar, mas eu apenas corri porta à fora e eu não parei de correr até que tivesse saído da vizinhança de Chuck. Eu escondi minhas mãos nos meus bolsos e comecei a andar, deixando a raiva ir se dissipando lentamente, enquanto eu me acalmava.

Sério, isso não era tão ruim. Eu vinha, secretamente, esperando trombar com Pierre, apenas para que ele pudesse ver quão bravo eu ainda estava com ele, sobre tudo. Mas o nervosismo! Chuck tinha dito a ele para ficar afastado e eu sabia disso. Eu o forcei a fazer isso por telefone, então eu poderia ouvir.

Enquanto eu andava, eu imaginei a surpresa de Pierre em me ver. Eu sabia que ele não estava esperando me ver na casa de Chuck, por que Chuck tinha me prometido que Pierre não sabia que eu estava em Montreal. Pelo jeito que ele reagiu, entretanto, eu sabia que ele tinha sentindo minha falta quase tanto quanto eu senti falta dele.

Mas isso não queria dizer que eu ia perdoá-lo. Meu coração ainda estava em pedaços por causa dele, e já fazia cinco anos! Eu não tinha namorado mais ninguém desde ele e não tinha planos de me juntar a comunidade de namorados tão cedo. _E já fazia cinco anos!_

Honestamente? Eu não culpava realmente Pierre por me deixar em pedaços. Eu mereci isso. Eu tinha sido muito pegajoso, muito atencioso, muito amoroso. Eu tinha deixado que minhas emoções entrassem no caminho da banda, o que tinha causado o termino dela, em primeiro lugar. Eu estava disposta a me entregar completamente a ele, mas tudo o que ele quis foi um simples caso de seis anos.

Sério, era minha culpa. Eu vinha me culpando antes mesmo disso acontecer, desde antes Pierre quebrar meu coração, minha alma, minha vontade de sequer tentar. Eu não o culpada. Eu não conseguia. Ele era muito perfeito para ter intencionado me machucar do jeito que ele havia.

Eu estava andando no meio da rua St. Catherine, mil milhas de onde eu precisava estar. Os carros buzinavam para mim várias vezes e as pessoas gritavam comigo em uma mistura de línguas. Eu, entretanto, não me movi para fora do meu caminho. Eu estava no meu próprio mundo, imerso em pensamentos para me importar se eu seria atingido por um carro ou não.

Eu estava no cruzamento, antes que alguém viesse atrás de mim. Eu fiquei surpreso em ver que não era o próprio Pierre, nem mesmo Chuck. Era Sebastien. Eu me perguntei sobre a escolha deles de quem mandar. Sebastien era o único que sabia menos sobre todo o assunto Pierre-e-eu. Na verdade, ele não sabia de nada, até onde eu sabia. A não ser que alguém tenha explicado, enquanto eu estava afastado.

-Dave. – Sebastien disse calmamente, me estimulando a entrar em seu carro. Eu o fiz sem muita luta. Eu sabia que a história iria sair sozinha no momento em que ele me perguntasse sobre isso. – Você está bem?

-Eu... Não.

-Sinto muito. Quer falar sobre isso?

_Sim, sim, sim, sim!_

-Não realmente.

-Tudo bem, então. Você não tem que falar.

Eu o agradeci silenciosamente e descansei minha cabeça contra a janela. Era um silêncio confortável, que eu não queria quebrar, mas eu sabia que Sebastien merecia saber a história. Ele merecia saber por que a banda tinha terminado, por que a vida _dele_ estava de pernas pro ar.

-Seb... – eu finalmente disse. – Eu sei que você está morrendo para saber.

-Estou, sim.

-Se importa em dirigir por um tempo?

-Sem problemas. – ele pegou a próxima saída e foi para a estrada, se afastando da casa de Chuck.

-Bem, antes de tudo, eu apenas voltei para Montreal, por que o Chuck me implorou. Vocês estão indo tão bem sem mim... Chuck está tendo um filho, Jeff está feliz com sua família e você... Eu nem perguntei sobre você. Como está sua vida?

-Está bem, eu acho. Vida é vida.

-Isso é bom... Mas enfim. Eu sei que você sabia sobre Pierre e eu, certo?

-Sim. Vocês estavam namorando, por cinco ou seis anos, certo?

Eu assenti: - Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu. Em um dia, tudo estava perfeito e, aí, no outro tudo desmoronou. Machucou tanto e eu apenas não conseguia ficar no mesmo cômodo que ele... Eu não queria que isso afetasse vocês tanto quanto afetou. Eu acho que eu sou culpado, por ter saído da banda.

Sebastien balançou sua cabeça, com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

-O quê?

-Você ainda é uma diva.

-Você não me culpa?

-Por que eu iria te culpar, David? Nós fomos cortados da gravadora. Coisas acontecem.

-Nós fomos cortados por que Pierre e eu não conseguíamos trabalhar juntos!

-Às vezes, coisas assim irão acontecer. Coisas boas não duram para sempre. Foi uma boa jornada. Eu aproveitei enquanto durou. Mas... Eu não acho que eu desistiria do meu filho para que a banda voltasse, desculpe.

-Você tem um filho?

-Sim. Ele tem quatro anos. Fofo, também.

-Mas você é gay. – eu disse, sem intencionar que isso saísse tão... Propositalmente.

-Como eu disse, coisas acontecem. E um dia você é deixado com um bebê nas suas costas. O que um cara faz?

-Onde está a mãe dele?

-Cadeia, ruas, eu não sei realmente.

-Parece que todos vocês estão indo bem... Vocês todos têm filhos. Eu estou com ciúmes.

-David, você é tão ADD. O que você estava dizendo?

Eu pensei por um momento, afastando o pensando de Sebastien-é-pai da minha cabeça e me concentrando no que eu estava dizendo antes. Eu finalmente me encontrei e continuei meu discurso.

-Então, nós fomos cortados da gravadora. Essa foi a última vez que eu vi vocês por cinco anos. E, aí, Chuck me convidou e eu não consegui dizer não. Eu senti falta de todos vocês...

-Prossiga... – ele me lembrou.

-Oh, certo... Bem, antes da gravadora nos cortar, antes de Pierre e eu terminarmos, as coisas estavam bem. Eu lembro do dia em que tudo ficou ruim. Eu queria não lembrar. Eu queria poder apenas bloquear isso da minha cabeça, para sempre.

-O que aconteceu?

-Nós estávamos fazendo a turnê européia, o primeiro dia da turnê. Eu estava trabalhando com alguém da turma do som, para fazer o melhor show, por que nós íamos fazer a turnê por dois meses e eu queria que começasse bem. Eu lembro que eu esqueci minha jaqueta no meu quarto de hotel, e estava bem frio, então eu fui até o hotel buscá-la.

"Eu lembro de passar a chave na porta rapidamente, tentando voltar para o meu trabalho com o cara do som. Eu entrei e peguei minha jaqueta. Tudo teria ficado bem se eu tivesse apenas ido embora. Se eu apenas tivesse fechado a porta... Mas eu não o fiz. Eu ouvi Pierre no telefone, falando com alguém."

-Com quem ele estava falando?

-Eu não sei... Eu apenas escutei um pouco, antes de sair do quarto. Ele nem sabia que eu o ouvi no telefone. Ele e a outra pessoa estavam falando sobre mim e Pierre ficava dizendo que ele ia 'terminar logo' e que 'poderiam ficar juntos assim que estivesse terminado'.

-Como você sabe sobre o que ele estava falando?

-Eu apenas sei, Seb. Ele ainda não sabe que eu o ouvi no telefone. Eu voltei para o meu quarto aquela noite e fingi que estava tudo bem, me preparando para ele terminar comigo a qualquer momento. Ele não fez isso, entretanto. Todos os dias depois disso, havia uma rachadura que ia ficando mais e mais funda entre nós, até que finalmente eu não agüentei mais ficar perto dele.

-E eventualmente você apenas foi embora. – Sebastien disse por mim.

-Sim, eu parti. Ele parou de me ligar depois de um ano, e parou de me mandar e-mails depois de dois anos. O ponto é, ele sabe exatamente o que ele fez de errado. Ele admitiu ter me traído em vários e-mails... Eu li todos eles, mesmo que ele não pensasse que eu o fiz. Ainda machuca tanto, Seb...

-Eu sei, David. Sinto muito.

-Eu deveria ser aquele que sente muito! Eu deixei amor e raiva entrar no caminho do que realmente importava: meus amigos. Eu não tinha nenhum direito em tirar a banda de vocês, e ainda assim eu o fiz.

-Você não intencionou. – Sebastien tencionou.

-Mas eu ainda o fiz. Acidente ou não, eu fiz.

Sebastien ficou em silêncio por um longe tempo. Eu estava preocupado que ele me odiaria, que ele nunca iria querer falar comigo novamente, depois de saber a verdade. Finalmente, entretanto, ele apenas deu de ombros.

-Que seja.

-O que isso significa? – eu perguntei.

-Nós não podemos mudar o passado. Sem mais Simple Plan para nós. Nós todos temos filhos e estamos muito velhos. Eu nem quero mais fazer a banda. Mas... Isso não quer dizer que você pode deixar seu relacionamento com Pierre do jeito que está. Você tem que confrontá-lo.

-Mas eu não quero!

-Eu sei... Mas você nunca vai se perdoar se você não o confrontar. Confie em mim, David. Você quer falar com Pierre. Ele pode te dizer que foi tudo um mau entendido.

-Ele não vai. E mesmo que fosse, isso ainda não muda o fato de que ele me _traiu_.

-Sim, ele traiu. E ele admitiu isso. Pelo menos, ele não está se fazendo de idiota.

Eu dei de ombros. Eu não queria falar com Pierre. Depois de cinco anos, eu não achava que nós saberíamos sobre o que falar. Claro que há o óbvio – 'hey, como você tem estado, wow, você tem dez filhos!', que parece ser o que está acontecendo com todos da banda ultimamente – e, então, nós falaríamos sobre o novo bebê de Chuck e Jeff ser um pai e até mesmo a paternidade de Sebastien. Era pelo menos um minuto de conversa, certo?

Mas ainda assim. Falar com ele significava que eu teria que me render. Eu perderia a aposta silenciosa de quem cederia primeiro. Então meus motivos são idiotas. Me processe.

-Eu não quero falar com ele. – eu disse finalmente.

-Eu não posso te obrigar... Mas talvez você devesse saber algo sobre ele, antes que você fique todo chateado sobre isso.

-O quê?

-Bem... Ele não ficou com ninguém desde você.

Eu balancei minha cabeça: - Você está mentindo. Por que ele faria isso?

-Ele não sabia por que você estava bravo com ele, David! Ele permaneceu fiel a você por todo esse tempo, apenas para provar que ele era bom, afinal.

-Então ele poder ser fiel por cinco anos, mas não em uma turnê?

Sebastien encolheu os ombros.

-Eu só estou falando o que eu vi.

Eu suspirei e assenti. Isso ainda não mudava as coisas, mas me fazia pensar um pouco mais. Talvez dizer a ele que nós tínhamos terminado fosse o bastante para fazê-lo seguir em frente. Eu tinha seguido em frente (não realmente, mas pelo bem do argumento!), então por que ele não podia?

-Não machuque seu cérebro pensando muito. – Sebastien brincou, o que me fez sorrir.

-Oh, cale a boca. Isso não é hora!

Nós rimos o bastante para me fazer esquecer meus problemas com Pierre. Eu tinha um sorriso no meu rosto, até nós voltarmos para a rua de Chuck e pararmos na frente da casa dele. Eu estava quase tentado a pedir para Sebastien me levar para o aeroporto, mas eu tinha prometido Chuck que eu ficaria. Então, eu estava ficando. _Eu_ não quebrava promessas.

Eu suspirei profundamente e sai do carro de Sebastien, andando para dentro da casa com ele atrás de mim. Eu meio que esperava que Pierre se atacasse contra mim e se recusasse a me largar, mas eu fiquei surpreso ao ver que ele nem sequer estava lá. Jeff e Chuck estavam montando o berço do bebê e Pierre já tinha ido embora com seu caminhão. Eu estava seguro.

-Você está bem? – Chuck perguntou.

-Sim. Bem.

-Vamos, eu vou arrumar o quarto de hospedes.

Eu nem sequer argumentei. Chuck me levou até seu quarto e me jogou um lençol do armário. Eu tinha intencionado ficar em um hotel, enquanto ajudava Chuck, mas ele estava inflexível sobre eu passar a noite ali.

-David... Eu sinto muito. – ele começou.

-Está tudo bem. De verdade.

-Eu sabia que você não queria vê-lo... Eu devia tê-lo feito ir embora.

-Eventualmente eu vou falar com ele, Chuck. Eu não posso ser protegido do meu passado para sempre.

-Eu sei. Mas eu queria que você fizesse isso nos seus próprios termos, não nos dele. Ele sequer tem direito de falar com você.

-É... Eu acho.

Chuck ficou em silêncio por um tempo: - Você devia tê-lo visto, Dave... Eu não acho que eu já o tenha visto tão ferido.

-Isso não está ajudando a me fazer me sentir melhor!

-Desculpe, desculpe.

Nós nos juntamos aos nossos amigos no quarto do bebê e, então, nós quatro assistimos a um jogo de hockey e um filme, comemos pizza na sala de estar do Chuck até quase duas da manhã. Sebastien levou Jeff para casa, deixando apenas Chuck e eu, sozinhos novamente.

-É melhor nós irmos descansar. – ele disse finalmente.

-Por quê?

-Amanhã é um grande dia.

-O que vai acontecer amanhã?

-Chá de bebê. – Chuck disse, um sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto.

-Um o quê?

-Sim. Eu estou dando a festa aqui. Chá de bebê. Monte de crianças, monte de velhos amigos. Pessoas. Interação. Apenas o que você precisa.

-E Pierre? Ele vai estar aqui.

-Nah. Ele não gosta de festas desse tipo.

Eu assenti.

-Okay. Eu acho. Que horas que vai ser?

-Quando as pessoas começarem a aparecer, eu acho.

-Natalie vai estar aqui?

-Psh, é, ta bom. Eu não a quero perto da minha casa, mesmo que ela _esteja_ convidada.

-Essa vai ser a festa mais estranha em que eu já estive, não é?

-Eu não sei... A pós festa da pós festa do Warper Tour foi bem estranha.

Eu rolei meus olhos e fui para o quarto de hospedes, depois de dizer boa noite a Chuck. Ele estava certo. Eu ia precisar estar descansado se eu ia estar ao redor de um monte de gente no chá de bebê dele.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Três**

'Muito' nem chegava perto de quantas pessoas estavam na festa de Chuck. Pelo menos todos os seus (e meus) amigos, sua mãe, suas avós, suas irmãs, quase todas as mulheres de Montreal, pelo menos quinze homens que não queriam estar ali, dezessete crianças desordeiras e o que parecia ser um bilhão de presentes.

Talvez fosse apenas eu, mas eu estava certo de que ser gay era uma coisa boa. Isso significava nunca ter filhos que iriam me espreitar e cutucar com uma vara. Significava nunca ter um chá de bebê e convidar toda Montreal. Significava que eu estava seguro de ter que crescer. Nesse exato momento, eu poderia quase jurar que eu odiava Chuck por ter me arrastado para fora do meu buraco em Nova York.

Chuck, entretanto, freqüentemente me mandava mensagens, mostrando o quanto ele apreciava eu estar lá, enquanto ele abria os presentes do bebê e tinha mil mulheres reunidas ao redor dele e explicando exatamente para o que uma frada era.

Chuck tinha contratado um cozinheiro para fazer a comida de todos, desde que seu pai estava atualmente desaparecido (cof, covarde demais para ir a um chá de bebê, cof). Eu tinha que admitir que esse era um dos melhores hambúrgueres que eu já tinha comido, o que queria dizer muito, por que eu já tinha comido um monte de hambúrgueres no último ano. Eu poderia dizer que todos também estavam gostando da comida, por que estava bem mais quieto do que antes, quando havia apenas alguns sanduíches.

Por volta das cinco horas, Chuck me pegou tentando escapar para o quarto de hospede. Ao invés de me fazer sair, ele apenas se juntou a mim.

-Finalmente. – ele suspirou/sussurrou.

-Não agüenta o alvoroço do bebê?

-Eu não achei que dezoito bilhões de pessoas iriam realmente vir!

Eu apenas sorri.

-Eu esperava apenas minha mãe e irmãs. Mas minha mão contou para minha avó, que contou para suas amigas, que contaram para suas filhas, que contaram para todo o resto! Você sabe quanto dinheiro eu estou gastando apenas nos cachorros quentes?

-Me divirta.

-Muito, David. Um monte.

Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça. Chuck era louco, às vezes. Isso era o que eu mais senti falta nele: seus surtos aleatórios de espontaneidade.

-Bem, em uma hora isso vai acabar. – eu o encorajei.

-Uma hora? Uma hora inteira?!

Eu rolei meus olhos e o empurrei de volta para sua própria festa. Ele me encarou, enquanto eu voltava para o quarto de hospedes e me jogava na cama. Eu estava cansado, talvez cansado o bastante para dormir um pouco.

Eu acordei três horas mais tarde, quando a casa toda estava quieta. Eu achei que todos já haviam ido embora e apenas Chuck ficara para limpar a bagunça. Como seu convidado, eu decidi que era meu trabalho ajudar a arrumar a casa. Eu me forcei a sair da cama e andei na direção da sala de estar, onde eu sabia que Chuck estaria. Eu notei, entretanto, que a casa já havia sido limpa.

Eu estava quase na sala de estar, quando eu ouvi duas vozes. Eu conhecia as duas. Uma pertencia a Chuck, e a outra a Pierre Bouvier. Eu quase sai correndo instantaneamente, mas eu me forcei a ficar ali e escutar suas palavras.

-... sei, Chuck. Eu apenas não sei mais o que _fazer_.

-Você tem apenas que deixar isso ir, amigo. Às vezes, coisas afastam as pessoas e elas nunca voltam ao normal. Isso é chamado de vida.

-Yeah, bem, a vida é uma droga.

-Como se eu já não soubesse essa.

-Chuck... Eu estou preocupado com isso. É tudo o que eu consigo fazer.

-Desculpe, Pierre. Eu não posso te ajudar. Você estragou as coisas sozinho… Se você e David sequer se _falarem_ novamente, vai ser nos termos dele, no tempo dele.

-Isso é tão fodido. – Pierre gemeu. – Por que isso aconteceu comigo?

-Eu estou bem certo que isso aconteceu com todos. Talvez era apenas hora para isso acontecer. Talvez estivéssemos muito velhos para o jogo e os Deuses do Punk-Rock sabiam disso. Esse foi o jeito deles de nos tirar do jogo.

-Você e suas analogias.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e eu esperava que Pierre o quebrasse. Chuck, entretanto, foi quem o fez.

-David vai acordar logo. Eu não acho que você deveria estar aqui quando ele acordar.

-Yeah, eu sei.

-Então... A gente se vê?

-Acho que sim. Feliz... Chá de bebê. – Pierre disse, antes de ir embora.

Assim que ele se foi, eu me fiz presente. Chuck olhou para mim tristemente, sabendo que eu ouvi toda a conversa.

-Ele está tão triste. – ele comentou.

-Eu sei.

-Nós dois sabemos que você quer ir atrás dele.

-Yeah, eu quero. Mas esse é um lado de mim que nunca pensa direito. O outro lado de mim quer apenas deixá-lo ir e esquecer que ele existe.

-Todas as feridas cicatrizam em algum momento. Cinco anos, dez anos. Um milhão. Algum dia, você irá perdoá-lo.

-Eu provavelmente vou. Mas isso não muda as coisas. Mesmo que eu o perdoasse, nós nunca ficaríamos juntos novamente, e isso é tudo o que eu realmente quero.

-David, se é o que você quer, então por que não ir atrás disso?

-Uma vez traidor, sempre traidor, Chuck.

-Talvez você devesse primeiro ouvir o lado dele.

-Você está ficando do lado dele também? – eu exigi.

-Não. Ele estava totalmente errado no que ele fez. Mas... Apenas deixe-o explicar antes de você ficar bravo.

Eu encolhi os ombros. O que Pierre possivelmente teria como desculpa?

-Bem, eu estou cansado. – Chuck disse. – Então, eu vou tomar banho e ir dormir. 'Noite, Dave.

Eu disse boa noite e o observei ir para seu quarto. Quando ele estava lá dentro, eu virei minha atenção para o noticiário da meia noite e, então, o desliguei. Eu estava cansado e tinha um monte de coisas para pensar.

Às três da manhã, Chuck socou a minha porta. Eu tropecei para fora da cama e fui até a porta, abrindo-a, esperando que ele estivesse morrendo no chão.

-O que foi?

-Natalie... Ela está em trabalho de parto! Ela está tendo o bebê agora…

-Sério?

-Sério!

-Bem, então vá!

-Eu... Yeah. Certo. Eu tenho que ir.

Eu rolei meus olhos e o apressei até a porta.

-Eu vou pedir para o Sebastien me levar lá mais tarde. – eu avisei.

Chuck foi embora um momento mais tarde. Eu instantaneamente peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para Jeff, para dizer a ele o que estava acontecendo e, então, liguei para Sebastien. Ele atendeu, grogue, mas acordou assim que eu disse a ele o que tinha acontecido. Ele prometeu que estaria aqui em menos de dez minutos.

Eu o encontrei na entrada da garagem e nós nos apressamos para o hospital. Apenas Jeff parecia ver uma falha em nosso plano, por que ele me respondeu a mensagem vinte minutos mais tarde. Eu liguei para ele.

-Por que, porra, você está indo para o hospital? É apenas um bebê. E nem sequer é _seu_!

-Bem, Chuck é nosso amigo. Ele vai precisar de alguém para segurá-lo, quando ele desmaiar.

-Tem razão... Okay. Ótimo. Você venceu. Eu vou estar aí logo.

Nós desligamos. Sebastien estava procurando por uma vaga no estacionamento e finalmente encontrou uma. Nos apressamos a entrar no hospital e perguntamos pela ala da maternidade. Nós fomos encaminhados para a sala de espera da maternidade, onde Chuck estava. Ele estava andando em círculos, como vários outros futuros pais estavam fazendo. Eu o forcei a se sentar.

-Ela vai ficar bem, Chuck. – eu disse.

-Yeah. Como se eu me importasse. Eu apenas quero que Casey fique bem…

-Eu tenho certeza de que ele/ela/isso vai ficar bem.

Ele me olhou com raiva.

-Desculpe, desculpe. Sua criança ficará bem.

Ele não falou por um longo tempo. Sebastien e eu nos sentamos ao lado dele, observando os médicos trazerem os bebês para ver seus pais. Natalie não estava pronta para dar a luz, então nós esperamos e esperamos. As mensagens de texto chegavam de todos que Chuck conhecia e ele as mandava de volta com respostas simples.

Por volta das cinco da manhã, Chuck gemeu audivelmente para seu telefone.

-O que foi?

-Uh, David... Pierre está vindo para cá.

-Ele o quê?

-Yeah. Então, ou você tem que ir ou agüenta isso. Eu realmente espero que você agüente, entretanto, por que eu preciso de você aqui!

Eu suspirei e prendi minha respiração. Chuck precisava de mim mais do que eu não queria falar com Pierre. Eu agüentaria.

-Se ele tentar fazer qualquer coisa, que não mostrar preocupação com você, eu vou embora. – eu disse.

-Obrigado! Obrigado! Obrigado! – Chuck disse, me abraçando até que eu não conseguisse respirar.

Eu me esparramei no banco em que estava sentado e fechei meus olhos. Se Pierre ia estar aqui, então eu poderia ao menos dormir para adiar o encontro.

Eu não o vi até uma hora mais tarde, quando ele chegou. Ele se sentou próximo a Chuck e tentou me ignorar, assim como eu estava fazendo com ele. Jeff e Sebastien trocaram olhares, sentando entre Pierre e eu, então nós não começaríamos algo no hospital.

-Como ela está indo? – Pierre perguntou.

-Eu não sei. Ninguém me diz nada. – Chuck suspirou.

-Bem, minha mãe ficou dezesseis horas em trabalho de parto, com Jay. Talvez ela demore esse tempo.

-Deus, eu espero que não. Eu estou tão cansado desse hospital!

-Descanse, Chuck. – Pierre disse. – Eu te acordo quando o médico aparecer com novidades.

-Promete?

-É claro.

Chuck descansou sua cabeça contra a parede e, momentos mais tarde, estava dormindo. A sala de espera estava silenciosa sem suas reclamações e eu me perguntei quanto tempo Pierre ou eu poderíamos ficar sem falar um com o outro. Eu sabia que conseguia segurar por um milhão de anos. Pierre, entretanto, era fraco. Ele ia ceder em uma hora, ou menos.

Quando Sebastien mal conseguia manter seus olhos abertos e Jeff já estava adormecido, eu decidi ir pegar café. Eu estava na metade do caminho até a loja, quando Pierre me alcançou.

-Hey. – ele disse simplesmente.

-Hey. – eu respondi.

-Eu... Uh... Como você tem estado?

-Bem. Você?

-Não tão bem, mas chegando lá.

Eu assenti e continuei andando.

-Eu sinto muito. – Pierre finalmente disse.

-Okay.

-Okay? Isso é tudo?

-Sim. Okay. Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Okay. Ótimo.

-Mas… David… Faz cinco anos desde a última vez em que eu te vi!

-Yeah. Por uma boa razão.

-Por favor, me deixe explicar.

-Não hora nem lugar para você me explicar, Pierre. Talvez quando Chuck levar o bebê para casa e tudo estiver estabilizado. Ou talvez quando eu estiver de volta a Nova York. Ou talvez nunca. Mas não agora.

-Eu não acho que posso agüentar tanto.

-Bem, você vai ter que agüentar, por que eu não estou falando com você nada sobre o passado, entendeu?

Ele assentiu.

-E aproveitando, por que você me seguiu?

-Eu preciso de café.

-Ótimo, então. Pegue seu café e vamos voltar, antes que Chuck saiba que nós saímos de lá.

Pierre concordou e apenas alguns momentos mais tarde, nós estávamos voltando para a área da maternidade. Eu desejei que eles se apressassem e colocassem a coisa para fora de Natalie. Eu queria ir para casa!

Nós acabamos esperando até o meio dia do próximo dia, antes do médico sair e dizer a Chuck que ele poderia ver seu filho. Nós quatro – Pierre, Jeff, Sebastien e eu – esperamos pacientemente, enquanto ainda meio adormecidos. Vinte minutos mais tarde, Chuck voltou com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

-O quê? – eu perguntei primeiro.

-É um menino. E ele é tão fofo! Vocês têm que vir ver!

Nós o seguimos para a sala onde o filho de Chuck – wow, é estranho dizer isso – estava sendo limpo e vestido. Nós podíamos vê-lo através de uma janela, embora apenas Chuck tivesse os olhos marejados.

-Ele é bem fofo... – eu finalmente disse. – Para um bebê.

Jeff e Sebastien me cutucaram. Era claro que eu era o único que não tinha idéia do que fazer com um bebê. Por que Chuck tinha m convidada para ficar, mesmo?

-Eu vou voltar para casa. – eu disse para Chuck. – Você precisa de algo antes de eu ir?

-Não. Pode ir. Eu vou apenas pedir para Natalie assinar os papéis da custodia e devo chegar em casa por volta das sete, eu acho.

-Certo. Me ligue se algo acontecer.

Eu me despedi de todos e, então, me apressei a sair dali, deixando Pierre observando meu caminho. Eu não queria falar com ele e eu não estava com humor para ser importunado, também. Eu apenas queria ir para a casa de Chuck e dormir pelo resto da minha vida.

Eu comecei a empacotar minhas coisas assim que eu cheguei no quarto de hospedes. Minhas coisas já estavam prontas na hora que ele chegou em casa as seis horas e já tinha agendado um ônibus para me levar para Nova York pela manhã. Eu apenas não conseguia estar na mesma província que Pierre. Nem sequer no mesmo país. Eu apenas não conseguia lidar com isso.

-Indo a algum lugar? – Chuck me perguntou, depois que ele colocou Casey em seu berço.

-Eu preciso ir, Chuck. Eu sinto muito... Mas eu apenas não consigo mais ficar aqui.

-Eu entendo.

-Eu sinto muito, mesmo. Eu nunca quebro promessas... Mas essa eu não consigo manter.

-Vá, David. Está tudo bem.

-Tem certeza?

-Mesmo que eu não estivesse, isso não iria te impedir de partir.

Eu assenti.

-Então, apenas vá. Obrigado por toda sua ajuda, mas nós dois sabemos que você sente falta da sua casa e do seu peixe, e dos seus outros amigos.

Eu assenti mudamente.

-Se eu fosse você, eu apenas esqueceria que Montreal existe. Você está melhor sem qualquer pessoa daqui.

Eu sabia que Chuck estava tentando usar psicologia reversa ou algo assim, em mim, e estava funcionando, mas eu também sabia que eu precisava ir para casa. Eu tinha coisas a fazer, que eu vinha negligenciando, enquanto estava de férias. Era hora de encarar a realidade.

-Quando você vai? – Chuck perguntou quietamente, aceitando que suas palavras não podiam me fazer mudar de idéia.

-Logo cedo.

-Eu vou sentir sua falta...

-Eu sei.

-Eu vou dizer aos outros que você teve que ir... Pelo seu peixe.

-Obrigado, Chuck. – eu disse. – Por tudo.

Ele assentiu e me abraçou brevemente, antes de me deixar dormir. Nós dois tínhamos grandes dias a nossa frente. Eu iria passá-lo em um ônibus e ele iria passá-lo com seu filho recém nascido.

[...]

Eu estava em um ônibus na manhã seguinte às oito. Eu nem sequer me despedi de Chuck, sabendo que ele tentaria me fazer mudar de idéia. Eu não estava no humor para enfrentar meus medos, também, então isso apenas deixava a opção de voltar para Nova York e tentar esquecer as últimas semanas.

Eu queria apenas dormir durante todo o caminho. Eu não queria ter que pensar sobre nada, mas é claro que isso era impossível com meu telefone tocando a cada dez minutos. As dez horas, eu tinha dezesseis chamadas perdidas e dez mensagens de voz. Sem mais nada para fazer, eu comecei a ouvi-las. As quatro primeiras eram de Sebastien. Ele me disse que não gostava do meu jeito de fazer as coisas, mas que ele entendia. As próximas quatro era de Jeff e Chuck, os dois me implorando para voltar. Uma das duas últimas era alguém desligando. A última era de Pierre.

_-D-David... Eu acabei de saber pelo Chuck que você está voltando para... De onde quer que você tenha vindo. Ele não me diz. Eu sei que é por minha causa… Eu sinto muito, David. Sinto de verdade. Você tem que entender. Por favor, me deixe te explicar… Eu sei que nada que eu diga pode te fazer me amar novamente, mas eu preciso me justificar… Eu preciso te dizer a verdade. Você não tem idéia do quão ruins esses últimos cinco anos foram, David. Ou talvez, tenha. Eu não sei como me explicar para você, só escrevendo isso tudo, então eu não vou deixar nada de fora. Eu estou escrevendo e Chuck irá te enviar. Por favor, leia minha carta, David. Isso é tudo o que me importa._

Eu suspirei profundamente. Eu tinha que esperar uma semana para a carta chegar e nesse tempo eu não iria fazer nada, além de esperar por ela. Parte de mim sempre quis saber as razões dele, por que ele tinha quebrado meu coração. O que, possivelmente, ele tinha como uma razão justificável?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Quatro**

A carta chegou em uma sexta-feira, dez dias depois que eu sai de Montreal. Eu a deixei na minha mesa por dois dias, antes de eu sequer pensar em abri-la. Eu a olhava cada vez que eu passava por ela, esticava minha mão, mas nunca a tocava. Finalmente, no domingo, eu me sentei à mesa e peguei o envelope.

Eu a virei várias vezes, antes de abrir o envelope muito lentamente. Eu removi o papel dobrado lentamente e o olhei pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Eu prendi minha respiração e desdobrei o papel, olhando para as palavras sem realmente lê-las. Eu encontrei a primeira frase e comecei a ler.

_Querido David,_

_Se você está lendo essa carta, isso quer dizer que a missão um está completa. Eu sei que você não quer me ouvir enrolar sobre coisas que não importam mais, então eu vou direto ao assunto._

_Nós começamos a namorar e você sabe que isso tudo era novo para mim. Quero dizer, a parte da monogamia. Nós discutimos esse assunto pela primeira vez, apenas dois dias depois de eu ter jurado nunca te trair. Eu sei. Eu estraguei tudo. Eu sempre estrago. Eu estava beijando Pete antes que eu soubesse o que tinha acontecido, e você estava vendo com lágrimas nos seus olhos. Desde esse momento, eu me prometi ser completamente fiel a você, não importava o que acontecesse. E eu fui, honestamente, por todos os primeiros cincos anos que estávamos juntos._

_E, aí, uma noite nós estávamos em uma festa depois do melhor show das nossas vidas, e eu estava tão bêbado. Havia esse loirinho bonito na platéia e eu completamente pensei que ele fosse você. Ele tinha o mesmo cabelo, o mesmo óculos, mesmo tamanho... Eu estava muito bêbado para lembrar que você estava passando mau depois do show e foi se deitar. Esse cara e eu fomos para o quarto dele e transamos. Quando eu acordei no dia seguinte, eu percebi o que havia feito._

_Eu instantaneamente fui diretamente até você e te contei o que aconteceu. Você acreditou em mim depois de ver o cara, e você me aceitou de volta. Eu nunca intencionei te machucar novamente, eu juro, David. Eu te amava. Eu ainda amo..._

_Mas, então, o cara veio até mim novamente, uma semana depois, no próximo show e dessa vez eu estava sóbrio. Ele me convidou para ir ao quarto dele para conversar e beber alguns drinks. Eu não tinha intenção de dormir com ele, honestamente, não tinha. Até hoje eu não sei por que eu dormi com ele. Eu não tenho idéia por que fiz isso._

_Mas eu fiz. E isso continuou acontecendo por quase seis meses, antes de alguém descobrir. Chuck que soube disso primeiro. Eu pedi a ele para não contar... Eu disse a ele que eu ia terminar com um de vocês dois mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas eu precisava colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, primeiro._

_Zack (o nome dele) achou que eu iria escolhê-lo. Eu pensei o mesmo, David. Eu sinto muito, mas eu realmente pensei que iria escolher a ele. E então Chuck me ligou uma noite, e me fez pensar sobre o que eu estava fazendo. Eu já estava com você há cinco anos. Foram os melhores cinco anos da minha vida, de verdade, foram! Ele me fez perceber que o que eu estava fazendo era errado com você e que você não merecia isso. Você era a única coisa boa acontecendo comigo... E eu estava arruinando isso. Eu disse a Chuck que eu ia terminar as coisas com Zack e que você e eu poderíamos ficar juntos como deveríamos._

_Eu terminei com Zack no dia seguinte e as coisas entre nós, de repente, começaram a ficar estranhas. Eu não sei se você descobriu ou se era apenas horas de nós terminarmos... Mas você estava dormindo na noite em que Zack voltou para mim, três meses depois. Ele me ameaçou, e disse que se eu não transasse com ele novamente, ele iria contar sobre nós para o mundo todo... Eu entrei em pânico e fiz o que ele queria. Você partiu na manhã seguinte._

_Eu nunca recebi uma ligação de volta, e nunca recebi uma carta. Eu imaginei que você não queria mais falar comigo, então eu deixei as coisas como estavam. Mas David... Minha vida tem sido um inferno desde que você foi embora. Eu não tive nenhum relacionamento, eu não dormi com mais ninguém que não eu mesmo (se é que isso conta). Eu me tirei do mercado, por que se eu não podia te ter, eu não queria ninguém._

_Eu não estou procurando por sua compaixão. Eu não mereço seu perdão. Eu apenas queria que você soubesse por que eu fiz o que fiz. Eu queria que você soubesse a verdade. Te contar isso foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz, por que eu não apenas admiti isso para você, mas para mim mesmo. Eu trai a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Pronto, falei. Por favor, David, se você quiser falar sobre isso, ou apenas falar sobre qualquer coisa, me ligue. _

_Amor/anteciosamente (você escolhe),_

_Pierre._

Os números dele estavam escritos abaixo, mas eu não olhei os números. Eu amassei o papel em uma bola e o joguei para o outro lado do cômodo. Eu era uma mistura de emoções, nenhuma das quais eu conseguia decifrar. Eu sabia que estava bravo com Pierre. Eu sempre estaria bravo com ele pelo o que ele havia feito. Eu estava, também, satisfeito que eu sabia a verdade. Ele tinha me escolhido ao outro garoto. A _Zack_.

Desde que eu, oficialmente, sabia suas justificativas, eu não estava certo do que fazer em seguida. Eu poderia ligar para ele ou eu poderia ficar em Nova York e esquecer completamente esse assunto. Ou havia uma terceira opção, a menos provável entre as três: voltar para Montreal e ter uma conversa cara-a-cara com ele. É claro que David Desrosiers tinha que escolher a opção três.

Eu peguei o próximo avião para fora de Nova York e pousei em Montreal pouco tempo depois. Eu fui de táxi até a casa de Chuck, por que eu não sabia por onde mais começar. Eu não queria começar com Pierre, por que eu queria contar a Chuck o que eu ia fazer primeiro.

Eu bati na porta até que ela foi aberta por um Chuck com os olhos levemente arregalados. Ele me recepcionou e então exigiu saber por que eu tinha voltado.

-Eu achei que você fosse ficar longe para sempre.

-Eu ia... Mas eu recebi a carta de Pierre e eu apenas queria falar com ele. – eu admiti.

-Ele não está aqui.

-Eu posso ver isso.

-Eu quero dizer que ele não está em Montreal. Ele partiu para Vancouver há três dias.

-O que ele está fazendo lá?

-Não sei. Ele mencionou algo sobre se encontrar...

Eu gemi e peguei meu celular. Chuck assentiu animadoramente para mim e eu disquei o número de Pierre pela primeira vez em cinco anos. Chamou e chamou, mas ele não atendeu. Eu deixei uma mensagem de voz, dizendo a ele para voltar para Montreal até o final da semana, ou me perder para sempre. Eu achei que isso foi bastante convincente.

Chuck me convidou para ficar em seu quarto de hospedes novamente, e eu aceitei. Eu teria que esperar em _algum lugar_ a semana, então por que não na casa de um amigo?

Não demorou muito para Seb e Jeff descobrirem que eu estava de volta. Nós tivemos uma festa de boas vindas entre amigos, com quantidades limitadas de álcool (desde que Chuck não nos deixaria ficar perto de Casey com álcool em nossos hálitos), e eu me descobri voltando ao meu antigo ritmo. Isso era legal.

Eu não vi Pierre até sexta-feira. Ele apareceu na casa de Chuck com suas mãos escondidas nos seus bolsos e seus olhos presos no chão. Chuck o convidou a entrar e ele, Sebastien e Jeff foram para o quarto de Casey, enquanto Pierre e eu conversávamos.

Olhar dentro dos olhos dele foi a parte mais difícil. Eu podia ver a dor que ele estava tentando esconder, e eu conseguia ver o quanto ele queria me segurar entre seus braços, como era antes. Ele não tinha idéia do quanto eu queria a mesma coisa.

-Então... – ele começou.

-É.

-Dave, eu sinto muito... Eu devia ter te deixado ir.

-Não. Eu estou feliz que você não tenha. Se outro modo, eu não teria voltado.

-Você queria voltar?

Eu assenti.

-Mas... Por quê?

-Eu senti saudade de todos. Eu senti saudades de _você_.

-Mas você me odeia.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

-Eu nunca te odiei, Pierre! Eu estava apaixonado por você… Eu ainda estou.

-Você está?

-Sempre. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu te perdoei.

-Eu sei. – ele disse tristemente. – Eu não mereço seu perdão, de todo modo.

-Não, não merece. E eu nem sequer sei por que eu vim aqui te dizer que eu provavelmente nunca vou ser capaz de te perdoar completamente.

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

-Mas... Eu quero tentar. Eu tenho que começar por algum lugar.

Ele olhou para cima novamente, seus olhos cheios de choque.

-E eu acho que começar bem aqui seria uma boa idéia. – eu disse, me precipitando e o abraçando fortemente. Ele passou seus braços ao meu redor e nenhum de nós nos mexeu até que dez minutos tinham se passado. Quando ele finalmente me deixou voltar para onde eu estava antes, nós dois estávamos em silêncio.

-Eu acho que você quer que sejamos amigos? – ele ofereceu.

-Não. – eu disse.

-Não?

-Eu quero ser mais do que amigo, Pierre. Eu não me guardei por cinco anos, só para que eu pudesse ser amigo do homem que eu amo!

Ele sorriu e assentiu suavemente.

-Graças a deus! Eu não saberia quanto eu teria durado se você tivesse dito sim.

Estar nos braços dele era estranho, mas parecia certo. Isso era o que eu vinha sentindo falta e finalmente isso havia voltado. Eu não sabia como Pierre estava se sentindo, mas eu sabia que ele não poderia, possivelmente, estar se sentindo tão bem quanto eu estava me sentindo. Quando ele hesitou em meus braços, entretanto, eu fiquei preocupado.

-O que foi? – perguntei.

-Eu… David… Isso é ótimo e tudo, mas você mesmo disse. Eu não te mereço. Eu estraguei tudo. Você não merece ser tratado do jeito que eu te tratei.

-Não, eu não merecia. Mas aconteceu e eu estou escolhendo te perdoar.

-Mas isso não me faz me sentir melhor...

-Mas vai, Pierre. Sério. Nada parece melhor do dia para a noite.

-Eu sou suposto a me sentir dessa forma?

Eu dei de ombros e deslizei minha mão pela dele.

-Eu não sei. Eu nunca trai ninguém.

-Eu disse que sinto muito!

-Eu sei, Pierre, estou brincando! Apenas brincando. Isso é ilegal?

Ele deu de ombros, mas não sorriu como eu pensei que ele faria. Muito cedo para brincadeiras, eu pensei.

-Eu vou sair um pouco, okay?

-Você não tem que...

-Eu sei. Eu preciso pensar sobre algumas coisas.

-Pierre, nós estamos bem, certo?

-Yeah. Estamos bem. Te vejo depois.

Ele nem sequer me abraçou em despedida. Quando ele foi embora, eu caí no sofá de Chuck e enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Eu não entendia o que tinha saído errado. Parecia que tudo estava indo ótimo! O que tinha ido tão errado, assim tão de repente?

Chuck saiu do quarto de Casey um pouco depois e se sentou ao meu lado. Ele não falou, então eu também não o fiz. Eu não sabia o que dizer.

-Dave? – Chuck finalmente disse. – Você está bem?

-Fantástico.

-O que… O que aconteceu?

-Nós estávamos _bem_, Chuck. Nós íamos voltar ao que era antes! Eu não sei o que deu errado...

-Talvez ele apenas precise pensar.

-Yeah. Ele apenas precisa pensar. A melhor coisa acabou de acontecer com ele, e ele precisa _pensar_ sobre isso?

-Desculpe, David. Eu não tenho uma resposta... Apenas dê um tempo a ele.

Eu encolhi os ombros.

-Yeah. Tempo. Eu acho. Diga a ele que quando ele quiser conversar, eu vou estar em Nova York.

Eu fui embora sem minhas coisas e peguei o primeiro ônibus para fora de Montreal. Eu nem sabia para onde estava indo. Eu acabei há duzentas milhas de Nova York e tive que pegar outro ônibus para voltar para casa. Eventualmente, entretanto, eu me joguei na minha cama e não me movi por outros dois dias.

Comida não parecia necessária e água estava na forma de água engarrafada no meu criado mudo. Eu estava com a barba igual à de Jesus quando alguém começou a bater na minha porta. Eu não a atendi pelas primeiras três mil batidas, mas lá pela quatro mil eu estava aborrecido que o mundo não pegou a dica de que David Desrosiers não queria conversar.

Eu abri a porta abruptamente e olhei bravo para o meu vizinho, Scott.

-O quê? – eu disse, irritadamente.

-Eu... Uh... Alguém me pediu para dar uma olhada em você.

-Yeah, bem, eu estou bem, okay?

-Você tem certeza...?

-Sim, eu tenho certeza! Por favor, vá embora e diga a todo mundo para me deixar em paz!

Scott assentiu e se apressou para se afastar. Eu bati a porta e andei de volta para meu quarto, intencionando em entrar em coma por outros dez anos. Eu, entretanto, não cheguei tão longe, antes de chutar a cômoda e amaldiçoar com todos os palavrões em todas as línguas que eu sabia, e alguns nem sequer _eram_ uma língua.

Eu me sentei na cozinha e peguei uma maçã, mas a soltei quando minha mão tocou em sulcos podres e grosseiros. Eu procurei na geladeira por algo comestível e percebi que não iria encontrar nenhuma comida. Eu não estava com humor para falar com alguém no telefone e pedir pela internet não era algo que eu poderia fazer sem meu laptop (o qual eu tinha deixado em Montreal, na casa de Chuck).

Eu optei por ficar faminto por mais alguns dias, até que alguém viesse encontrar meu corpo frio e morto, deitado no meio do chão da cozinha. Eu meio que desejei que minha morte iminente viesse logo, então eu não teria que ficar deitado no chão por muito tempo. Apenas não era um bom estilo sair dessa maneira.

Meu telefone tocava como louco. A cada dois minutos alguém me ligava. Eu apenas o configurei para vibrar, no chão, na minha frente, nunca o atendendo. Isso era entretenimento, mas depois de um tempo eu apenas o desliguei. Eu não estava no humor para ouvir alguém ficar puto comigo por morrer.

Por volta das três da manhã, quando todos no mundo são supostos a estarem dormindo, alguém bateu suavemente na minha porta. Algo sobre a batida me fez me levantar e fazer meu caminho até a porta. Eu nem sequer olhei pelo olho mágico para saber quem era. Eu abri a porta lentamente, e encontrei Pierre com uma careta.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei asperamente.

-Eu queria me desculpar, David... Eu não quis ficar afastado por tanto tempo.

-Qual é a sua desculpa dessa vez? – eu perguntei, deixando a porta aberta e andando até minha sala de estar. Pierre entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

-Eu... Eu estou assustado.

-Sério, agora? Por quê?

-Eu não quero te machucar novamente.

-Yeah, bem, obrigado por isso, colega. – eu disse sarcasticamente.

-Olha... – Pierre disse, segurando meu braço. Eu me virei para encará-lo. –Você não tem idéia de como é isso... Eu te quero tanto, David... Mas eu estou com medo de te machucar!

-Nós já falamos sobre isso.

-Yeah, eu sei. E você ainda não entende.

-Você vai acabar me machucando. Grande coisa. Wow, como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido antes.

-Eu não quero machucar você! Eu estou com medo que meu... Meu monstro vai tomar o controle, Dave.

-Muito básico, Pierre. Não assumir responsabilidade por suas ações.

Ele me soltou e eu andei para dentro do meu quarto. Eu me joguei na minha cama e fiquei de costas para ele, sabendo que ele estava parado na porta.

-Você não sabe como era... Tomar cuidado com todos meus movimentos, tentando não ferrar com a única coisa boa que eu tinha. Era terrível, David. Eu acho que isso me machucou mais do que machucou você.

-Que seja. – eu zombei.

-Por favor, apenas me ouça. Eu não vou mais mentir para você. É, eu estou assustado... Eu estou assustado que eu não vou ser capaz de me parar, quando eu ver outro garoto bonito como Zack. Eu estou assustado que você vá encontrar alguém que é melhor nisso tudo, que eu... Eu estou assustado que eu vou perder você.

Eu franzi o cenho para ele, mas não falei. Ele se moveu até a ponta da cama e se sentou no pé da mesma, correndo uma mão pelo seu cabelo várias vezes, antes de falar novamente.

-Zack nunca poderia ficar no seu lugar, David. Ninguém poderia. Foi por isso que eu te escolhi... Mas eu acho que escolhi um pouco tarde demais.

-Yeah. – eu assenti. – Você escolheu tarde demais.

-Então é isso? Nós vamos continuar em caminhos separados?

-Eu...

-Por que se for isso que você quer, tudo bem. Isso pode me matar, mas eu vou fazer isso. Qualquer coisa para te fazer feliz novamente.

-Você acha que te perder me faz feliz? Pierre, eu voltei para Montreal pelo Chuck, sim, mas eu realmente estava lá por você. Eu queria te ver mais do que estava bravo.

-Eu nem tenho o direito de perguntar se você ainda quer me amar.

-Não, eu não _quero_ amar você. – eu disse. – Mas, às vezes, você não pode escolher a pessoa que você ama.

-Você quer dizer... Você ainda me ama?

-Eu já te disse, Pierre. Eu te amei desde o começo, e eu sempre vou amar você.

Ele assentiu, mas continuou sentado na ponta da cama. Eu esperava que ele pulasse em mim a qualquer minuto, mas ele não se moveu.

-Pierre?

-Tudo bem se eu me deitar com você? – ele perguntou.

-É claro.

Eu me ajeitei, então tinha espaço o bastante e, então, me enrosquei no corpo dele, quando ele estava deitado ao meu lado. Era como os velhos tempos.

-David?

-Sim?

-Eu sinto muito. Eu sei que eu nunca vou dizer isso o bastante…

-Então, não diga mais. Eu entendi. Vamos seguir em frente. Sem pensar no passado.

Pierre assentiu e me beijou suavemente, pela primeira vez em cinco anos. Quando ele se afastou, eu descansei minha cabeça em seu peito e nós adormecemos juntos.

Nada parecia mais importar para mim. Não o término, não Pierre me traindo, nada. Cinco anos da minha vida tinham se passado e sido perdidos, e eu estava malditamente certo de que não ia deixar os próximos cinco anos irem pelo mesmo caminho. Pierre era meu e de mais ninguém. Cinco anos era tempo demais para esperar, mas eu suponho que valeu a pena no final. Eu _consegui_ Pierre, afinal.


End file.
